STEPHANIES AU UPDATE 1
by StubbornPansy
Summary: This is an update that the readers asked for. Language alert. You will find out the identity of the second contract killer and their outcome If you find any areas that need clarified let me know. I appreciate the reviews and your taking time to read and review this story
Stephanie's Alternative Universe Update 1

By: Stubborn Pansy

A/N: When we last left Ranger and Stephanie they just found out that they were pregnant. Stephanie still has one contract hit still out on her. They moved back to Trenton so Stephanie would be near the doctor who knew about her previous problems.

Stephanie made an appointment with her, OB/GYN to make sure she really was pregnant. It had been 2 weeks since they found out about the baby.

Ranger went with her and they used the blacked out window SUV with the bullet proof glass.

Ranger did not take any chances this time and had a RangeMan escort. It almost looked like an entourage. But Ranger was not taking any chances.

They went in the back way so they were not as visible to anyone still trying to collect on the contract.

They took Stephanie back to the room and got her vitals.

The doctor came in.

"What brings you in here today."

"I have been told I was pregnant and wanted to make sure if I was or not."

"Well let's get you ready and we will find out. How long ago did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago but I think I conceived about a month ago."

The doctor had her on the table and done an internal exam.

"Stephanie, you are definitely pregnant. I take it this belongs to Mr. Manoso here?"

"Yes."

"You can sit up now. Stephanie I am immediately worried due to the trauma you had when you lost the other child. I will have to put you in a high risk for loss category and there will be some very strict rules for you to follow until we can get you to the 6th month point then if you have had no complications I may relax some of those rules."

"Do you think I can carry this baby full term?"

"I will hope that everything healed properly but only time will tell."

"Doctor Goins, what can we do now to help us hang onto this child?"

"Mr. Manoso, lots of bed rest. Watch the stress level and keep her calm."

"Can we have intercourse?"

"Yes, just not any rough or prolonged sex and that may start the uterus to contract and start labor. Just be easy and gentle and it should be fine. Tell the receptionist I want to see her in a month."

"Thanks, Dr. Goins."

"Congrats you two. I hope together we can get you a healthy baby."

Ranger and the entourage slipped out the back door.

Ranger was bound and determined to find that second contract killer.

Ranger thought because they had made no other attempts that they had given up but with Stephanie being pregnant he was not willing to take that chance.

They arrived at RangeMan safely and both Stephanie and Ranger went to 5th floor and told everyone their news.

The men were happy for them.

Tank chose to set up the bodyguard schedule for Stephanie. Hal and Cal both volunteered but everyone was surprised when Manuel came forward and practically demanded to be put on that list.

Manuel was with Stephanie and got shot three times by Scrog (Book 12 Page 198)

He swore to himself that he would never let anything like that happen to Stephanie again. Manuel was one of the quiet Merry Men. But he also had an intensity to him that Ranger liked. Ranger agreed to make Manuel the lead bodyguard. Stephanie liked him before he got shot so the experience bonded them and she did not object to having Manuel around all the time.

Manuel decided to do his own research and to use his Trenton contacts to see what they could glean from others. Someone knew something. He tapped contacts that knew both the Plum's and the Morelli's. Manuel put out the word that whoever brought him the information that led to identification of the person who picked up the contract would receive $2,000 once that person was definitely identified.

Within 2 hours of putting the money on the line the tips began to come into his cell phone. Some of the tips hinted at the person was from the Plum family because Helen Plum was mad that Stephanie embarrassed them again publicly.

Manuel kept digging and he found out there was a tight relationship between Helen Plum and Angie Morelli. Helen and Angie were the leaders of the Burg Grapevine.

Both were staunch church goers but both had a dark side.

Angie Morelli was a volunteer for almost anything the church wanted done BUT she also was vindictive and was brutal in getting her own way.

Angie Morelli enjoyed making people miserable to serve her own purpose. Angie, often threatened people with telling the church about their private business just to make people do it her way if she did not fink on them.

Helen Plum was one of the shakers on the Burg Grapevine. Between her and Angie Morelli no two women held more sway in the town than these two women.

Manuel started digging in Helen Plum's background. He did not like what he found. Helen Plum was just out of high school and the rumor mill had her sneaking around to meet Angie Morelli's husband, Carmine.

Manuel snuck around behind Valerie's back and obtained a soda bottle that she drank from and since they had Joseph's DNA sample he had it processed and was shocked to find out Valerie was actually Carmine's daughter!

Manuel took the information to Ranger.

Ranger was in his office when Manuel knocked on his door.

"Enter."

"Boss, I may have done something to make you mad but I have information that you might need to know."

"Sounds like you need to first tell me what you did."

"Boss, I was trying to find the identity of the second shooter."

"Why would this make me mad?"

"I offered $2,000 of my own money to any informer who could identify the person who agreed to pick up the contract."

"While I disagree with paying for information it is your money and you know that the person who informs may be making it up don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. But my informant has given me a road to check out that I think will shock even you."  
"We both know that will be hard to do. What did you find out?"

"I believe the contract killer is Stephanie's own mother."

"DO WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes, sir, I am."  
Manuel slipped the two DNA pages for him to see.

"Valerie Plum should actually be carrying the Morelli name. Her father is Carmine Morelli! I honestly believe Angie Morelli may have known this and when Stephanie refused Joseph Angie Morelli started planning her downfall. The informant said that they overheard Angie to tell Joseph how to plan the kidnap and rape. The informant felt Joe carried it farther than his mother planned."

"Manuel. How reliable is the informant?"

"Boss, everything this girl has told me has proven to be true. This girl is one of the women Joe slept with often and then he dumped her for more time with Terri Gilman. She is emotionally destroyed as Stephanie is."  
"Manuel, I think for right now we keep this between you and me. I don't want any of this to get back to Stephanie right now. She emotionally is still to fragile to find out that her own mother wants her dead."

"Boss, with your permission I would like to delve into Helen's background and see if I can find out why she would try to kill her own daughter."

"I think we need to know so we can help Stephanie when we do have to tell her. Thank you Manuel. If you need any other money to get this information then let me know and I will gladly fund this endeavor."

"I will get back to you, Boss."

Manuel was like the Burg Grapevine...he had lived in Trenton all his life. So thanks to friends and family he had his own pipeline which covered all age brackets.

He called his grandmother, Marcia Carmichael, and made a date to have lunch with her. Manuel told her upfront what he was researching.

Marcia did not like Helen Plum. To her Helen Plum felt like anyone who was not Hungarian or Italian was beneath her status.

Marcia told Manuel when Frank went away for Basic Training she wrote and told him she was pregnant. On his leave he married her so she could have medical insurance on her and the baby.

If Frank doubted the birth being 2 months early he never said anything. It was well known back then that Helen was seeing Carmine behind Frank's back.

There was speculation that it was not Frank's child but Frank never gave any indication that the baby was anyone's but his.

When the baby was shown about several comments were that it did not look like either parent but Helen made sure that talk died a quick death.

Helen Plum has always been cynical and snobbish. If she felt you were beneath her status she often spread rumors to cause that person to face a town wide backlash on their character just so Helen could preside over how the whole thing ended.

Where the Burg Grape Vine was concerned Helen kept her high position well under her control. Control was the name of Helen's game.

Marcia also told Manuel that years ago when Stephanie was about 7 and jumped off of the garage Helen basically disowned her and that was when the put downs started. How dare Stephanie humiliate her by doing something that stupid!

When Stephanie became interested in Joe Morelli Helen tried to put them together but since Valerie was a "Morelli" in Helen's mind and nothing and no one is as good as a Morelli.

Helen was still in love with Carmine, even though he has been dead for years. Helen was heartbroken and never got over it. When Angie refused to let Joe marry Stephanie when she found out about the baby. Angie is the one who told Joe to get rid of the baby "any" way he could. So it was partially Angie's fault that Joe chose a beating. Joe felt no one would find out he was the guilty party since he knew he could control Stephanie. She was gullible where he was concerned and he knew it. He always used this flaw to his own benefit.

Valerie was a Morelli in Helen's eyes and because Stephanie always antagonized Joe. Helen decided that Stephanie's humiliation and naivety was seen as a disgrace in Helen's eyes and she never once let Stephanie forget it.

Helen would have truly disowned Stephanie at age 7 but the Burg would have looked down on her so Helen found every way possible to ignore and put Stephanie down.

Manuel thanked his Grandmother for all her help and he promised to see her on Sunday for dinner.

Manuel went back to RangeMan. He went in search of Ranger.

He knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter."

"Boss, we have a MAJOR, MAJOR problem."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Boss, I think you better scramble the audio."

"Scramble the audio? This has to be serious."

"Ranger, you may need to call Stephanie's therapist before you talk to Stephanie. I have identified the second contract killer. It is Stephanie's mother!"

"Are you sure?"

"I have heard it from four reliable sources and one of them is my own Grandmother."

"All I can say is glad I was sitting down for that one. I will get a hold of her therapist before I even talk to Stephanie. This creates another possible threat. Stephanie is 2 months pregnant. How can we tell her this when she is in a high risk pregnancy?"

"Boss, I will keep a close eye on her. I did not know she was pregnant. We haven't told anyone yet because of having the uterine tear when Morelli beat the baby out of her it tore the uterus and her OB/GYN is not sure if the uterus is strong enough to hold the baby so it can come to term."

"Does that mean we could lose Stephanie too?"

"I think it was implied but not spoken outright so as not to scare Stephanie."

"What are you going to do?"  
"Get the therapist on the phone and see if she will come here and talk to her. This is out of my league even."

Manuel left the office and went straight to Stephanie's cubicle.

"Stephanie, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I am fine, Manuel. I do need to go the the mall after lunch though."

"Ms. Stephanie please check with Ranger before you do that. You still have one hit out there."

"I know but I need some sleepwear."

"Just get Ranger's OK first."

"Is the threat that bad?"

"The threat is very real and highly dangerous."

"OK, I will check with Ranger before I do anything."

"Page me if you need me."

Manuel went into the Control Center but where he could see Stephanie's door.

Ranger got on the phone and got Joy Stevenson on the phone.

"Ms. Stevenson, this is Carlos Manoso."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Manoso?"

"Ms. Stevenson, we had identified the second contract killer. It is Stephanie's own mother."

"HER MOTHER?"

"Yes, but it has also been determined that Stephanie is pregnant but put in a high risk pregnancy due to all the injuries she sustained."

"What do you need from me?"

"Are you available to fly here so together we can tell Stephanie then you can help her cope with this."

"I will check the airlines and let you know."

"Ms. Stevenson, I will send our corporate jet to pick you up and I have a room available here at RangeMan free of charge if you are willing to be surrounded by 25 men."

"Mr. Manoso, I have never had an offer like this before."

"Ms. Stevenson, I am worried about this tearing down what Stephanie has already gained."

"I can see how this will send her over the edge because she is already hormonal. I am looking at my schedule. I can reschedule my appointments and give you a week."

"Name the time and I will have the jet at Kendall Timiami Executive Airport at about 3 PM if that is alright with you?"

"I will be there. Just text me what gate and I will be ready."

"Thank you, Ms. Stevenson."

Ranger gets Jim on the phone.

"Jim, I need you to go to Kendall Timiami and pick up a Ms. Joy Stevenson. You are to fly her here to Trenton. I told her you would be there about 3 PM."

"I just got through checking the plane out and I can leave as soon as I get the flight plan filed."

"Thanks, Jim."

"We should be back by 7 PM."

"Slick will meet you along with Tank."

"OK. I will text when I am 30 minutes out."

"Thanks, Jim."

Ranger checked the computer and found an empty room for Ms. Stevenson.

Ranger called Hector for an ID badge for Ms. Stevenson.

Ranger had also placed a call to Dr. Goins and warned her what they had found and Dr. Goins gave Ranger both her cellphone number and her pager number in case he needed her immediately.

Ranger went to the control center and went to Stephanie's cubicle.

"Babe, are you ready to call it a day?"

"If the Boss Man won't mind my leaving early."

"He won't mind. But I will vouch for you."

Stephanie shut down the computer and was ready to go upstairs when she noticed the scared look in Ranger's eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"Why do you think anything is wrong?"

"You normally do not get scared by much but your eyes are showing you appear to be afraid of something."

"I just have a business problem that I can't figure out but I will pick it up tomorrow."

"I don't believe you."

"Babe, don't try to carry the world on your shoulders. It is too stressful not to mention you are carrying MY baby and you were told to stay calm. I will deal with the problem but I want to get you off your feet right now. How about a foot massage?"

"Sweety, you are changing the subject."

"You know me too well. How did you get so smart?"

"Oh, so you change tactics and I am supposed to forget the original question?"

The elevator stopped.

"Babe, it is not like you to be so worried over any business problem this company worries me about."

"I worry when I know you are hiding something."

Ranger decided he had to tell her because to push it any further would border on lying to her and he never wanted to do that.

"Babe, come over here and sit down."

"Finally you are going to tell me the truth?"

"Yes, Babe. I have promised you I would never lie to you. There is a problem and I was trying to hold off telling you until back up arrived."

"Back up for what?"

"Ms. Stevenson should be here in about an hour and a half."

"Joy? Why is she coming here?"

"You will need her help. We found out who the second contract killer is. I want her here to help you work through the process. Can you please wait until she gets here?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Babe, I really think this problem will require all three of us to sort out."

"That must be one nasty problem."  
"For you it will be. I also have Dr. Goins on standby should you have any trouble after we tell you what we have found out."

"Now you are really scaring me!"

"Let me get Manuel up here because he found out the information then I promise we will tell you what the problem is."  
"OK. I am really worried now so hurry up."

Ranger called Manuel and had him to come up to the apartment.

Ranger let Manuel in.

"Manuel, sit down. I had to tell Stephanie there was a problem because she saw worry in my eyes. You know as well as I do that her Spidey Senses are usually spot on."

"Miss Stephanie. I tried to find out who the second contract killer is. I was raised here in the Burg all my life. I used that Grape Vine to help get the information. I got the same information from different sources but it all comes down to these facts: (1) you do have a second contract killer (2) they know you well (3) Your family is not who you think they are. (4) the killer is in your immediate family."

"Wait a minute! The killer is part of my immediate family? Are you crazy?"

"No, Miss Stephanie. I shadowed Valerie and obtained a soda bottle she drank from and I had her DNA compared to Joe Morelli's. Valerie is Joseph's half sister. Carmine Morelli is Valerie's biological father."

Stephanie hid her face in her hands.

Ranger was beside her in an instant and pulled her to his chest.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg. How long have you felt your mother was against you?"

"Since I was little, why?"

"Manuel found out that when you jumped off the garage trying to fly was the last straw in your mother's mind."

"I was 7!"

"You were seen as an intruder from the time of your conception. Your mother saw you as an intruder because you could never be a Morelli. She was still in love with Carmine Morelli and never got over him. You were an accident but her upbringing could not bring her to abort the baby. Then it always hurt her that you could not be a Morelli like Valerie."

"So I was never wanted?"

"Correct."

"Manuel, are you sure of your information?"

"I have four sources and one of them is my own Grandmother, Marcia Carmichael."

"She is your Grandmother? She is one of Grandma Mazur's best friends."

"Then you know she would not lie about this and through the years she got most of her information from your own Grandmother."

The tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"If Grandma Mazur told your Grandmother then I believe everything she told you. So I was worthless from birth?"

Ranger interjected.

"NO! You were worth a lot but your mother was mentally ill way back then. You are worth it but because your mother lost the love of her life she went into a depression that no one saw and no one helped her overcome. She continued to get sicker but she was a great actress and kept it hid from the Burg just so they wouldn't ostracize her. Her Burg standing was the only thing she cared about since she lost Carmine."

"What did my jumping have to do with it?"

Manuel picked up the story.

"Miss Stephanie, when you jumped your mother swore you did it deliberately to humiliate her. She then decided she would not let you ever do it again. She did not plan on her negativity to cause you to rebel. Valerie always followed her rules and she thought you would follow her ways."

"If I was unwanted from day one then even if I followed them I wouldn't have been good enough for her would I?"

Ranger spoke up.

"Baby if your father was not Carmine Morelli you would never be viewed by your mother as worth anything."

"Manuel, what else did you find out?"

"Angela Morelli is the one who told Joe to get rid of your Baby. Joe was the one to determine the method. He thought by having his friends rape you that no one would ever believe you. The beating was Joe taking his frustration out on you. Because he was his mother did not want you carrying Joe's baby because Angela hated your mother as much as your mother hated Angela for having Carmine's name."

"Miss Stephanie Angela was willing to pay your mother $5,000 to eliminate you any way your mother chose. The bad part is Angela doesn't have that much money to pay your mother even if she fulfills the contract."

"She would have killed me for nothing?"

"Yes, basically and there is a good possibility Angela would get one of mob families to take your mother out."

"This is so fucking stupid! I am hated before I was even born, I have been humiliated all my life BECAUSE I AM NOT A MORELLI!"

"Yes, Miss Stephanie. It all boils down to your mother loves Carmine Morelli so much she is willing to sacrifice you because she lost Carmine and she no longer care about anyone, even herself."

"God, that woman has to be sick! She has tried to destroy me my whole life and yet she still wants me dead because I am not a Morelli?"

"Miss Stephanie, your mother kept pushing you at Joseph because he looks like his father and in her mixed up mind if you married him it would keep Carmine closer to her."

"Manuel, are you saying she was fixated on Joseph so she could keep her emotional affair with his father alive?"

"She felt that was the only way to keep her affair with Carmine alive. She became addicted to having Joe around and when you refused to give in to him she couldn't deal with it so her anger got worse."

"I think she is the sick one. NOT ME!"  
"Babe, are you going to be alright?"

Stephanie turns to Ranger.

"Sweetheart, guess I have never been right my whole life."

"Please don't talk like that! You are the most caring and giving person I know."

"What good does that do? Your mother doesn't hate you but what did I ever do so wrong to be hated by so many people?"

There was a knock at the door.

Ranger opened it to find Tank and Joy Stevenson.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Stevenson."

"Thank you for calling me. Hello, Stephanie. I hear you have just been given a major shock?"

"If you call finding out you were an accident and never wanted a shock then yeah my world feels like it is crumbling out from under me."

Joy Stevenson went over and set beside Stephanie.

"I also hear you have found out you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy about that?"

"I was but now I wonder if I can ever handle being a mother."

"What do you think you do not to know how to do?"

"I don't know how to take care of a child, but how can I show this child love when my whole life has been one of put downs and hate?"

"Stephanie, did you life as it was stop you from falling in love with Carlos?"

"No."

"Then don't you think that you will love that baby as much as you do him?"

"It is possible I guess."

"Stephanie, just because you were NOT shown something as a child does NOT mean you can not learn it as an adult."

"How can I raise a baby when I, myself, is so broken?"

"Stephanie, that sounds like you feeling sorry for yourself and making excuses for not facing the true problem."

"I honestly do not know who I am or what the world wants from me."

"Stephanie, I know you are confused. But this beating up on yourself is not good for your own self esteem but this is not good for the baby. Besides if you give in and start blaming yourself does that look as if you are letting your Mother win that battle? Where is the backbone we talked about?"

"It feels like the everyone is against me."

Stephanie started crying.

Ranger knelt beside her.

"Babe, listen to me. You and I both have had some rough lives when we are younger but look at me now. I am successful and I found you. Together we can face any problem that comes our way. Not being loved by your mother did not stop you from loving at all? You are more selective in who you love but Babe YOU are the one making those choices NOT your Mother! I love you and together we can heal each others demons. As far as you being a Mother. Babe, have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Babe, you are the most caring and giving person I have ever met. Then if you are this caring I can not see you not being able to love an innocent baby that is part you and part me. Once you hold this baby you will find out you love this child more than you could ever think possible."

"Stephanie, Ranger is right. When I had my first child I was petrified I couldn't take care of it. I thought I would do something wrong and harm my baby. BUT once that bundle of joy is put into your arms, you see that it is totally dependent on you the Mother's instinct will kick in and you will find yourself loving that child."

"Then why didn't my Mother feel that way about me?"

"Like I told Ranger. Your Mother was already mentally ill. Mental illness is like cancer. It is unpredictable. If I said your Mother would had a treatable illness would you blame her for any complications in that disease? Then Mental Illness left untreated has complications. Your Mother was trying to handle things that were out of her control and basically she was running from her own decisions. She was ill enough she couldn't handle a newborn. That is when your Grandmother took over most of your care. She loved you. That is where you got your loving nature from. If you can learn to love this child and show the love your grandmother gave you then you can begin to heal yourself plus it would deny your mother the control she fought so hard to keep control of."

"I will try to remember what you said. I will learn to love our baby in her honor."

"Do you need to ask me anything before I go to bed?"

"How long will you be here?"

"Thanks to Carlos I will be here a week and we will have daily sessions until you feel like you are stable again."

"Thanks, Joy. Will this threat ever end?"

"If I know Carlos and his men. You can count on there being and end real soon."

Ranger had Manuel show Joy to her room on the 4th floor.

Ranger was sitting beside Stephanie.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Thank you for bringing her here. I needed to talk to her. It helps me see things I don't really want to face but know I have to."

"No one is asking you to love your mother if you are not capable of that. But I think Joy has a point she is mentally ill and maybe we can track her down and get her committed to a mental facility for an evaluation. She needs mental help more than she needs the bars. But with her illness she has become a danger to society and to your health and well being. We will find her."

"This is going to sound strange even to myself. I don't want her hurt."

"Babe, as loving as I know you to be that does not surprise me. I promise we will do our best not to hurt her."

"I am ready for bed, how about you? I just need your arms around me. "

"Babe, you know I love having you in my arms."

Ranger got up and pulled Stephanie up into his arms.

"Let's go get naked!"

Those two have become insatiable with each other.

The next morning Ranger rolled over an looked over at Stephanie. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He touched her cheek. She smiled at his touch. Ranger withdrew his hand. She was so gorgeous. He did not know how he got so lucky as to find her. All he knew was she was everything he ever wanted in a woman. Now all he lacked was making her his wife. He knew she wasn't ready for that type of commitment so he was willing to wait.

Stephanie went down to her cubicle and Manuel met her.

"How are you today?"

"I am still numb but I am still alive. Any word on my Mother?"

"No, she is in hiding. But I did forward all the information I found out to Joe Juniack and they are adding more charges to Angie Morelli. She is facing almost 20 years in the pen."

"Serves her right! Can you believe she wanted me dead just because my mother had an affair with her husband? What did I ever do that was bad I needed to be murdered for?"

"It is a case where people allow their heritage to take control of their lives. It is like those who think the white people are the superior race. There are bad apples in every race but we can't scrap every race for the faults of a few."

"Will you be meeting with the therapist today?"

"Yes, all this week so I don't lose any ground I have gained. When this is over do you think we could have lunch with your Grandmother?"

"Miss Stephanie, she would love that."

"I have known Ms. Carmichael almost all my life but I did not know that was your Grandmother."

"She had me out of wedlock but she never let me believe I was a mistake. That is why I kept wondering why your mother acted like she did."

"Joy, thinks my mother is mentally ill. She may very well be right. If she is then I can't blame her as strongly for what she has done. Can you ask your Grandmother if she can find out where my mother is hiding?"

"I will ask. What about your father. Why aren't you talking to him?"

"He has let my mother run over me so many times and ways. If he loved me then why isn't he protecting me? Almost makes it look like he does not care either."

"I am sure you are wrong on that count. But it is your life."

"I will call you if I decide to go anywhere, Manuel."

"Alright. Call if you need me."

Manuel goes back to help those on monitor duty.

It was lunch time and Stephanie felt tired so she told Ranger she was going to take a nap.

She was asleep about an hour when she felt like she had wet herself.

She went to the bathroom and she found out she was passing blood.

Stephanie put on a pad and called Dr. Goins.

"Dr. Goins, this is Stephanie Plum. I am bleeding."

"Stephanie, have someone bring you in ASP. Do not use a tampon."

"Thank you, Dr. Goins.

Stephanie called Bobby Brown, RangeMan's medic.

"Bobby, it is Stephanie. Could you please find Ranger and Manuel. I need to go to the hospital for a check up. I am bleeding. You know I have a shooter after me so not sure how Ranger wants to handle that."

"OK, Steph I will round them up and we all will be there shortly. Lie down and wait on us."

Within 5 minutes Ranger, Manuel and Bobby were in the apartment. Ranger ordered the bullet proof SUV brought around to the door. Ranger demanded to carry her downstairs. There was Bobby out front, Ranger and Stephanie, Manuel and Tank were beside her. The laid her on the back seat and Ranger crouched in the leg space. Tank drove and Manuel was riding shotgun.

Once there they got a gurney for her and she was taken immediately to the OB floor. It took them over an hour to check her out.

Dr. Goins came in after she got all the results.

"Stephanie, I think this is just stress related. All tests are in the normal range. My suggestion is a week of bed rest, plenty of fluids and I know what kind of business you run Ranger. I would ask you to work only part-time Stephanie. ABSOLUTELY no field work! If the bleeding gets worse or if you experience any pains call me immediately."

"Thank you Dr. Goins."

"Stephanie, I know about the identity of your shooter. Emotionally this could have been the trigger for this episode but we do not want to rely on that information so take it easy, don't over think the trouble and remember this baby is your main concern. There is one other thing I need to do before you leave. I need to run an ultrasound just for safety sake."

"OK. Is it too soon to tell what we are having?"

"Probably but I will look just the same. I will even give you a picture for you to take home so you can get to know your little one before he or she gets here."

Ranger had a mile wide grin on his face.

The nurse got her ready and Dr. Goins began the ultrasound. Dr. Goins moved the wand over Stephanie's stomach. Dr. Goins checked the baby's size it looked normal then Dr. Goins noticed a heartbeat with an echo. That is when she really began to get serious.

"Stephanie I found your problem. Unfortunately it is going to mean a lot of bed rest for you."

"Will it cause me to lose our baby?"

Dr. Goins chuckled.

"No my dear it will increase your pregnancy risk though. You are carrying twins!"

"TWINS!"

"Yes. See this shadow? The shadow is a baby laying on top of the other one. Eventually they will move apart but for now they are stacked. The baby on top is a boy."

"Carlos, you are going to have a son."

"That makes me happy as long as you stay healthy."

"I would say that the bleeding will stop on its own. My worry is see this paler section right here. That is the area where the tear was. Hopefully since it happened years ago it will be strong enough to hold the twins to term."

Dr. Goins wiped Stephanie's stomach and helped her set up.

She handed her a printed picture and pointed out the shadow of a baby's head. She also showed them why she said the one on top was a boy."

Carlos and Stephanie were estatic.

Bobby and Manuel were both in the room and everyone was shocked by Bobby's request.

"Dr. Goins, is there any way I can hang out around here and learn more about treating pregnancies? I was thinking about going back to school to get my regular MD's license."

"Bobby I would love to have you around. After office hours I will call and we will set up a time when we can use you around here. Besides as you learn you may be able to spot trouble for Stephanie before it gets bad enough to endanger the twins."

"Thank you, Bobby. That will help me relax knowing you can handle simple things."

"If I want to be a doctor then I will need to learn it all."

Ranger and his men drove Stephanie home and once again there was a wall of black around her. She went straight to 7th floor and Ranger made her to get ready for bed.

Stephanie checked her pad and the bleeding was down to spotting so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Twins! I don't know I can care for one child much less two."

Ranger checked to make sure she was decent and then he let Bobby and Manuel in the room.

"Miss Stephanie, I will gladly enjoy being your bodyguard. We are going to have twins!"

"Manuel, I would be honored to have you as my bodyguard. If it takes a village to raise one child it may take all of RangeMan to raise twins."

"When can we tell the men?"

Ranger piped in.

"Manuel, I will tell everyone tomorrow at the morning meeting. Please don't say anything until we tell them together."

"I promise Boss. But I am still a proud Uncle."

"Manuel, I will give you the title of Number One Uncle since you have known from day one when I found out."

"Thank you, Miss Stephanie."

"OK, guys. Mum is the word until tomorrow. I am not sure but we may need to wear earplugs when we tell them because those men will go crazy."

Everyone laughed but they knew that was true.

 **FOUR MONTHS HAVE PAST:**

Today is Stephanie's six month check up.

The kids still are stacked on top of each other. They still don't know the sex of the second twin.

The police have found and arrested Stephanie's mother when Helen Plum took a shot at Stephanie last month when she went in for her doctor's appointment.

One thing Helen did not know was all of Ranger's SUV have bullet proof doors and windows.

Thanks to Manuel's Intel they had a bead on her whereabouts and she had 3 RangeMen following her at all times.

Helen was hiding and took a shot at Stephanie at the Doctor's Office. She missed. But it did not take long for the RangeMen to close in on her and roughly take her down.

Tank was in charge and had her taken back to RangeMan and locked up until Stephanie had a chance to talk to her.

Bobby would treat the scrapes when he got back to the Office.

Stephanie heard the shot and saw it bounce off the door of the SUV. Ranger grabbed her and rushed her inside. Two RangeMen were guarding the front door until the all clear signal was given.

Tank told them "Shooter contained and neutralized. Headed back to RangeMan for interrogation."

Tank took Helen and locked her up inside one of cells and shackled her to the floor.

"Mrs. Plum, do you want to tell me why you are still trying to kill your own daughter?"

"She is not my daughter. I only have one daughter. Her name is Valerie."

"Mrs. Plum, we have DNA to prove that Stephanie is the daughter of you and Frank Plum. DNA does not lie. Nor can she ever be the daughter of Carmine Morelli!"

"How dare you bring a dead man into this."

"Why not you have! You have been against Stephanie since you found out that the birth control did not work! By that time Carmine had died so no child you had would ever be his again. So you have spent years trying to destroy her self esteem and blame her because Carmine was not here to give you another child."

"You do not know what you are talking about."

"Really, Since you could not have Carmine you tried to push your daughter into marrying Joseph. You stupid Bitch! Don't you realize that would have made Joseph and Stephanie half siblings if you had succeeded! THAT IS ILLEGAL FOR THEM TO MARRY! IT IS AGAINST THE LAW! God, you are a sick woman!"

"Stephanie will never be good enough to carry the Morelli name."

"Mrs. Plum, are you mad because Stephanie didn't fall for your plan and take the Morelli name or are you sorry that Carmine didn't like you well enough to give YOU the Morelli name? You were nothing more than an easy piece of ass in the Carmine's brood of sluts he kept at all times?"

"You don't know what you are talking about. Carmine was going to divorce Angela and marry me. He told me that himself."

"Right! You know as well as I do that he would NEVER be granted a divorce by the church so you could not have any standing in the church. Not only that but in the law he wouldn't have stood a chance of getting a divorce without losing all status in the Burg because of how many girls he was screwing. We have proof of at least 10. Joseph beat his father's record by reaching at least 50 girls from the age of 13 until he was killed. You honestly want your daughter to deal with all that?"

"You have your facts wrong."

"No, Mrs. Plum, I am not the delusional one you are. You know of course that you will be charged with attempted murder when you shot at Stephanie today. Because of everything else you have done to harm this community I can almost guarantee they will file charges which will result in life with possibility of parole as the consequence. Not to mention how the Burg Grape Vine without you and Angela in it will be anyone's guess. Angela is facing 10 to 20 years so neither of you Bitches will ever be free enough to harm anyone else. For your information they have psyche wards in prison and it is worse that solitary confinement. That will be your home and personally I think that is too good for you!"

Tank left the room and slammed the door to make his point and made sure it was locked tight before he left Helen Plum to stew in her own juices.

Stephanie's check up went off without finding anything to worry about. She came home and decided to take a nap before she went to see her mother.

After she rested Stephanie was taken downstairs by Ranger, Tank and Manuel.

Stephanie looked int the room and she saw her mother's feet were shackled to the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to do this."

Ranger opened the door.

Stephanie stepped into the room.

"What did I ever do to deserve this much hatred from you."

"I never wanted you to start with. The birth control failed."

"Why didn't you give me away?"

"What and lose my status? I couldn't do that!"

Tears slid down Stephanie's cheek.

"Why is the Morelli name so damn important to you?"

"Carmine was the love of my life. I never wanted another child after I had Valerie."

"Don't you realize that by trying to force me to marry Joe I could have violated some of the laws and our marriage would have been annulled and any children we had would have been bastards? Did the Morelli name mean that much to you or were you just hung up on the name so much you wanted to screw Joe too trying to relive your trysts with Carmine?"

Ranger flinched at that thought. He put his arms around her and squeezed.

Stephanie was so mad she was shaking. Tank got her a chair to sit on.

"What did I ever do so wrong that you thought by murdering me you could win a chance to win the Morelli's affection? You are sick woman! I never want to speak to you again and I hope you rot in hell!"

Stephanie got up and went to the door. "You are the one who disgraced this family not me!"

Stephanie went out the door and Ranger locked it behind everyone.

Ranger took Stephanie upstairs and put her to bed.

After Stephanie had dropped off to sleep Ranger went to his apartment office and called Joe Juniack.

"Hi, Joe, it is Ranger. I have Helen Plum in out lock up cells. She took a shot at Stephanie today. She missed but my men confiscated her weapon and they have her locked up."

"Did you find the casing?"

"Yes we did. It is in a bag and is under lock and key."

"Did she say why she did it?"

"Not outright. But our theory is if Stephanie couldn't carry the Morelli name Helen didn't want anything to do with her but couldn't get rid of her because of her Burg and church status."

"That is a lousy reason to ruin a child's life."

"Joe, this woman needs a mental health evaluation. She has been mentally ill for years but no one ever noticed. It all started when Carmine would not divorce Angela and give Valerie his last name. Then when he died Helen decided to try to push Joe and Stephanie together so she could still hang on the the dream of having the Morelli name."

"That is truly sick! How is Stephanie doing?"

"Joe, Stephanie is working hard to hang onto these babies. We know one is a boy but the other one is stacked on bottom of the boy so we do not know what the sex of that one is. This stress has me worried she will go into early labor and we may lose all three of them."

"Let me know if I can help in any way. Stephanie is my god daughter after all. What does her father say?"

"Frank has not said a word to Stephanie since the incident blew up. But I think part of that is guilt because he did not protect her from Helen and he did not realize how sick Helen was or if he did I don't think he knew how to help Helen. Helen was a mouthy woman and it was easier to give into her than fight for what was right."

"I am glad Stephanie and you got together. She needs someone who truly loves her."

"Joe, that girl has helped me heal from my mission more than any therapist I have ever talked to. She is my soul mate but best of all she loves in spite of what my past was."

"She has always been a caring person."

"Oh, Joe, can you wait until tomorrow to pick Helen up. I want to give her time alone to think. She couldn't do that in the jail."

"Not that she deserves special treatment but I think it is a good idea. Does she have any injuries?"

"A couple scratches that Bobby has treated but nothing serious."

"I will call before we head your way tomorrow."

"Thanks, Joe."

Ranger went back to check on Stephanie and she was mumbling in her sleep.

Ranger sat on the edge of the bed but couldn't make out what she was saying.

He noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

He took his fingers and wiped them away.

Stephanie stirred then opened her eyes.

"Why were you crying, Babe?"

"Our babies won't be carrying your last name when they are born. Won't that make them bastard children?"

"No, Babe. But if you want I will gladly marry you so they will legally have my last name."

"But that is the wrong reason to get married."

"Babe, look at me. I...LOVE...YOU! Isn't that the right reason to marry?"

"Yes, then you want to marry me?'

Ranger smiled at her. "Since the day I laid eyes on you I have wanted you in my life. I was willing to let you be my girlfriend if that made you comfortable but I would have married you that very first day."

"Sweetheart, how can I find a wedding dress to fit this huge stomach?"

"Who says it has to be a wedding dress? Does only wearing white make you more married than anything else?"

"No. Makes it sound like I am nit-picking doesn't it?"

"Sounds like you want to do it but are afraid of what the Burg will say. My question to you is: "Will the Burg be running our lives?"

"No."

"Then Babe will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Tomorrow to soon?"

"We don't even have any rings yet."

"You are wrong there."

Ranger went into his apartment office safe and went back into the bedroom and knelt beside her.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum will you marry me tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

Ranger opened the box and inside were a set of wedding bands and gorgeous blue sapphire engagement ring.

"This ring belongs to Grandma Rosa. She gave it to me and told me I better use it. So will you please make Grandma Rosa and I the happiest two people on earth and wear her engagement ring?"

"Yes, I will."

Ranger kissed her as he slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Ranger pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Grandma Rosa, she said "YES"!

Stephanie could hear the squeal through the phone.'

"Here you talk to her."

"Grandma Rosa, thank you for the ring. I love it.

"Did he make the proposal romantic?

"I didn't give him time to dream that up but Yes, I did agree to marry him."

"Honey Child, I am happy for the both of you. How are my grand babies?"

"They are fine. We still only know the sex of one of them. The other one will be a surprise for all of us."

"You take care of yourself and I will have Ella to keep a close watch on you too."

"Thanks, Grandma Rosa. I love you."

"I love you too, Stephanie. But not as much as Carlos does."

They both laughed. They said good bye.

Stephanie handed him his phone back.

"Are you sure I am not pressuring you into this?"

"Gorgeous, you can't pressure me into something I WANT to do willingly."

Ranger kissed her again.

They heard the door open and they knew it was Ella with supper.

They both went out to meet her.

Ella noticed the ring right away.

Ella hugged Stephanie and said "Congratulations."

"What about me?"

"I alright know how happy you are."

"Well, guess I don't rate."

"Nah, Little Momma is the main concern for now."

Ranger just shook his head.

"Ella, we are going to get married tomorrow would you be my Matron of Honor?"

"It will be my pleasure."

"Thank you. Did you hear that my mother tried to shoot me today?"

Ella collapsed on a chair nearby.

"She actually shot at you?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for bullet proof panels and glass on the SUV I may have been dead!"

"Oh Steph I am so sorry. Are you OK?"

"Just tired."

"Well you eat and then go straight to bed."

"Thanks, Ella."

"You are welcome."

"Thanks, Aunty."

"Not a problem, Carlos.

Ranger and Stephanie curled up in each others arms and both fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning they were still in each others arms.

"Good morning the soon to be Mrs. Manoso."

"Can you believe I have come this far and I am happy about it?"

"I am proud of you, Babe. Your world was destroyed but yet you have picked up the pieces and made a whole new life out of it. You have a dignity about you that makes people glad to even know you."

"I have you to thank for that. You got me the help I needed."

"But you did the hard work to fix it."

Ranger's phone rang.

"Yo. "

"Carlos, this is Ella. I have an idea to run by you."

"Go on, Ella."

"Why don't you two go get the license then come back here and we will throw a party on the roof. That way all the men can help celebrate and I can make Stephanie a wedding cake. Besides this day is special and with her mother treating her so badly this way the men can show her they are her family now."

"Babe, Ella wants to throw a party on the roof for us. This way the men can stand in and become your new family. Ella will even make you a wedding cake."

"That is a lot of trouble."

"Ella, Stephanie says that is a lot of trouble."

"Put her on."

"Yes, Ella. Stephanie please let me do this and since your mother does not want to act like a mother would you let me be your new mother."

Stephanie immediately started crying.

"Babe?"

"Ella wants to adopt me. I will finally have a mother who loves me!"

"Then I suggest you let your adopted mother have her own way."

"Mom, yes let's throw a combination wedding and adoption ceremony and that deserves a true party."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I always wanted a daughter now I have my wish as well."

Ranger and Stephanie get the license and Ella told them she had a minister who will do the ceremony here.

They get back to RangeMan and on the bed was a garment bag and a pair of shoes. Stephanie opened the bag and was shocked to see a gorgeous blue dress and when she tried it on if fit even with a big belly. Ella is a miracle worker.

Ranger and Stephanie went to the courthouse and got the license.

They go back to RangeMan the men had decorated the break room because it had decided to rain.

The minister was there and he performed the ceremony. And Ella was Stephanie's Matron of Honor. Tank was Ranger's Best Man. They were not short on witnesses.

The party was so exciting and all the men made sure Stephanie stayed off her feet until time for her first dance with Carlos. She loved this man and the light in her face showed everyone they were happy.

Since Stephanie had adopted Ella then the father's dance went to Louis and he happily filled in for Frank.

Louis made it a point to have a long talk with Frank over this!

That night was Carlos and Stephanie's wedding night and Carlos chose to spend it at a safe house for the peace and quiet. Ella and Louis went and stayed in the apartment above the 4 car garage.

Carlos and Stephanie did consummate the marriage although the method had to less active than they preferred. But nevertheless they both enjoyed themselves.

The next morning Ella was there making their breakfast.

The goddess Ella was she had brought Boston cream doughnuts for Stephanie.

Stephanie was appreciative of them and her eating habits were in full swing with the moans of appreciation.

Louis and Ella knew that Carlos was happy but the look on his face.

"I love that 'In Love' look on you Carlos" said Louis.

"I am in love, Louis. I have the love of my life as my wife and we are expecting two children and one of them is being secretive but I still won't trade them for anyone else.

"Son, from the first time I met her and saw that look in your eyes I hope you could convince her to join you. You two will be happy. I know it."

"Grandma Rosa was right when she told me "Don't let this one get away."

"Louis, thank you for stepping in as my father yesterday."

"Stephanie you are most welcome. If you need any help controlling his young man you come to your Pops! I will take care of him for you."

"Pops, is it? I think I can handle him but I will keep that in mind."

"You two enjoy your day. Remember marriage is a job of compromises but also one of extreme happiness."

"With this girl I am sure I have already found some pretty good happiness. Now just waiting on the two new bundle of joy to arrive. OH SHIT!"

"What is it Carlos?"

"Where we going to put them? That apartment is not big enough for twins?:

"What is wrong with this house? It is ten minutes from RangeMan. Yeah but we need cribs and all kind of things."

"Son, settle down you have time and I will put Ella on it. You know how she likes to shop. Just show us which room you want for the nursery and it will be done."

"I can't believe I totally spaced sleep quarters for the babies."

"Son, you have been so busy concentrating on protecting Stephanie you haven't thought that far yet. You still have a few months to go yet."

"Thanks, Louis."

Louis laughed at him.

"Son, I think you just got hit with the first wave of "new fatherhood"!

"I thought I had it all figured out but guess I am not as smart as I thought I was."

"Carlos, Stephanie already has 2 bassinets ready to be put together so she is ahead of you and you both will do fine."

"I don't even have a name for the boy yet. I better get in gear!"

Louis shook his head.

"Son, slow down or you are going to have a coronary then you won't be of any use to the babies or Stephanie."

"This is scarier than going on a suicide mission. I am in over my head and a wrong mistake could hurt my child."

"Like you told Stephanie the parent feeling will kick in. You will do fine."

 **TWO MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING:**

Stephanie was sitting on the couch with her legs stretched out watching Ghost Busters, again.

The credit were rolling and a pain hit her back.

Stephanie screamed and Ranger came running.

"What is it?"

"I had a sharp pain hit my back."

"How long did it last?"

"Just about a minute."

"I think you need to go stretch out in bed and I will get Bobby up here to check things out."

Ranger called Bobby.

"Stephanie had a sharp pain in her back. She said it last a minute."

"Put her to bed have her lay flat and keep a record of any more and how long they last."

Stephanie screamed out in pain.

Bobby said "We need to take her to the hospital right now! I think she is going into labor and they may be able to stop the contractions. Meet me downstairs."

Ranger got Stephanie ready and they met Bobby in the garage.

They drove to the hospital and had them call Dr. Goins.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Goins came in and checked her.

Stephanie you are dilated to 8 centimeters already these babies are on their way. Do you want a natural birth or still prefer a C section?"

"I would prefer a C section because I am afraid with all the contracting that tear area may still rupture."

That is my thought also. Now don't worry I know these babies are a little early but I am sure they will be fine. The C section will actually make it easier for them too."

They got Stephanie prepped and Carlos was hanging on to her hand for dear life.

"I will be fine, Sweetheart."

"I am so proud of you, little Mama."

"Carlos Manoso! I am big as a house!"

"But all babies, Babe."

"And to think the first time I actually made love and enjoyed it I get knocked up."

"Too late for regrets now."

"I have you and two babies shortly so I have no complaints."

They rolled Stephanie into the delivery room.

The C-Section began and Ranger was a ball of nervous energy.

Ranger thought to himself : "In all my missions I have never been this scared in my life."

Dr. Goins and Bobby made the incision and brought out the first child, the boy. Dr. Goins showed Bobby how to clamp and cut the cord.

The baby was placed on Stephanie's chest before he was taken to the nursery.

Stephanie said "Welcome Ricardo Raymon Manoso.

The boy was rushed to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NIC Unit)

It was announced it was a boy and it appeared to be healthy and he came into the world screaming.

Dr. Goins then went looking for the second child. She removed the child and this one was a girl.

"You have one of each. Stephanie."

The girl was placed on Stephanie's chest.

"Welcome little princess."

"What are you naming this one, Babe?"

"Elena Louise Manoso."

"After Ella and Mary Lou I take it?"

"Yes. Good guess, Sweety."

Dr. Goins was double checking and feeling the organs to make sure nothing felt abnormal and was instructing Bobby how to tell the difference when she found a tiny hard mass in one of the Stephanie's ovaries.

"Stephanie, we have encountered a problem. There is a hardness in one ovary. It could be nothing or it could be trouble. I will leave it up to you. Do you want this ovary removed or left alone?"

"Take it out. I don't want any chances of it being something that could ruin my health and keep me from my babies."

Dr. Goins removed the ovary and thoroughly checked the other one. It seemed fine. It also was taken to the NIC Unit.

"Stephanie you still have one good ovary. You will still have a period but you also have the chance of getting pregnant again if you two desire later."

"Thank you, Dr. Goins. But not any time soon because I will have my hands full."

Dr. Goins closed and sutured everything up. Stephanie did not feel a thing but thanks to the team for watching all the vitals remained in normal ranges.

They got everything sewed up and Stephanie was moved to her room.

Ella and Louis were waiting on her.

Ella hugged her. "You did great Stephanie."

"I named our son, Ricardo Raymon and the our daughter is named Elena Louise. I chose Louise for a middle name to honor both Louis and Mary Lou, my best friend."

"Those are very nice names. Thank you for the honor." Louis said.

"You are welcome. Ella I didn't want two Ella's in the family so I chose Elena instead."

"That is fine with me and I know they both will be healthy."

"Come on you two I will take you down to the nursery to see them."

Ranger took them to the Nursery and told the nurse which children they wanted to see. They went to the window and both children were brought to the window in their isolets. Raymon had Ranger's dark complexion and Stephanie's blue eyes. Elena had a head full of brown hair with plenty of waves. But she had Ranger's dark chocolate eyes..

Ranger felt so proud. He had two children he could help raise this time and these two bundles were well loved already!

Stephanie was asleep when they got back to her room.

Ella and Louis decided to go tell the men and they had cellphone pictures to show them.

Ranger sat by Stephanie's bedside and held her hand. He was afraid to doze off for fear she would wake up and he wanted to see those blue eyes. He needed those eyes to help calm him down.

Stephanie stirred and Ranger stood up.

"You OK, Babe?"

"How are the babies?"

"They are beautiful. They are both healthy and breathing on their own. They both are big enough they can go home with you in about 3 days. They have them in the same isolet and they are comforting each other. Raymon is still protecting Elena. He has to keep in touch with her."

"RangeMan from birth?"

"Guess he comes by it naturally."

"Sweety, can you wait until he is at least 2 years old before you start him on defense training."

"Ah, you just took all the fun out of it."

The nurse rolled the isolet into the room.

"Mrs. Manoso, here are your babies."

The nurse hands her Raymon.

"He weighs 5 pounds 8 ounces and is 24 inches long. He was born at 3:15 PM"

"Hi, Raymon, I am your mother. I love you son."

Stephanie noticed his blue eyes.

"He has my eyes."

"If those eyes attract females as well as your eyes do me then yes we are in trouble."

Stephanie let Raymon nurse and Ranger burped him while Stephanie put Elena on the other breast.

The nurse told her that Elena weighed in at 5 pounds and 3 ounces. She was 21 inches long and was born at 3:18 PM.

Elena had wavy brown hair and Ranger's chocolate eyes. She was gorgeous. When Stephanie was done feeding her Ranger once again got the privilege of burping his daughter.

"Babe, I am so proud of you. You carried these babies to term and YOU produced two healthy babies for me. I thought you were my gift from God and now together you two gave me two more priceless gifts. I am speechless."

"Sweety, you and I are the luckiest people in the world. We did find each other and against all odds we have two healthy children. For everything that has happened these two children proves that our love will win out over all obstacles."

Ranger put Elena back in the isolet.

Elena had no more than laid down and Raymon reached his hand out and touched her.

Ranger watched in shocked silence.

Stephanie smiled at the two babies.

"Can you imagine how protective he will be the first time she EVER thinks of having a boyfriend."

Ranger shook his head.

"Babe, I honestly believe we may have met our own match in these two."

"What happened to your Billy Bad Ass attitude?"

"I think I got trumped."

Stephanie laughed at him.

"Come on, Sweety, Raymon is less than 24 hours old and you are letting him get to you?"

"Let it soak in a little more and I will try to get back more towards normal."

"Sweety, I love you either way."

Ranger kissed Stephanie.

"Babe, you have made me the happiest man in the world."

" I say the same thing about you, Mr. Manoso."

Stephanie smiled at him and it was Ranger's turn to turn into an emotional puddle but Ranger was never happier.

Before they knew it Stephanie's room became a revolving door.

Connie, Lula, Mary Lou and Lenny, Grandma Rosa, Ranger's sisters not to mention the Merry Men all came to see the two little bundles.

Grandma Rosa was the first person to hold the babies outside of Ranger and Stephanie. They saved that honor just for her.

Bobby came into the room and he too got to hold the bundles.

Those babies are going to be on love overload!

 **ONE YEAR LATER:**

The twins are learning to walk and Raymon continues to protect Elena.

Helen's trial was a media circus but a jury found her guilty and gave her life without parole.

Angela Morelli got 20 years without parole.

Ranger decided the safe house was not safe enough for his children. He used some empty space on the penthouse floor and Louis and him built 2 more rooms on to the floor so each child could have their own room eventually.

As for Ranger and Stephanie they are so happy and expecting again.

A/N: Hope you like the update. Thanks to Ella and Louis Stephanie found a loving family and no one knows what happened to Frank Plum.


End file.
